It's not that hard
by blueisme
Summary: Iceland decides to tell norway exactly how he feels and invites norway and denmark over for dinner. All goes well until until the next morning when denmark awakens from his drunken stupor and finds them... warnings inside, norice with a side of dennor.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HI GUYS! First fanfic, constructive critics welcome seeing as I don't write stories very often. Based off an RP between me and 2 friends. Just redone into story format. **

**Warnings:** contains, yaoi, (boy x boy), fluff, incest, somewhat cracky , slight language and borderline/implied smexy times. Don't like, don't read.

Denmark and Norway could be heard bickering over whether the Dane received enough attention form the icy Norwegian man as Iceland walked up the path towards their house_. Alright Iceland. You just need to talk to Norway. Tell him how you feel. He'll understand._ The Icelandic man thought to himself as he attempted to calm himself down. As he knocked on the door he was trying to stop the shaking that had started and keep himself in control.

"Norway? Can I come in? It's Iceland" he called out. "Oh hi Iceland. Come on in" said Norway as he opened the door allowing Iceland inside "ICY!" called out the excitable Dane as he ruffled the younger man's hair." Hallo Denmark. Sorry to turn up uninvited like this. I um…." "Don't worry little brother. It's better than been stuck with this idiot while he is bored" "well if you payed me more attention I wouldn't be bored!" "I pay you plenty of attention you idiot. Are you 5 or something?". Iceland was quick to speak up before the two started their argument again "so um… I just came over to uh…. See if you had any fish! Yeah um that's it. I ran out and Mr Puffin was hungry." _DAMNIT! Why can't I just say it! It's not that hard. But…. Not with Denmark around. "_Uh sure ice, we should have some left. How much did you want?" asked Norway as he wandered towards the kitchen to grab some? "Um just enough for today, the shops should be open by tomorrow. Thanks Norway"

"so icy, what did you really come for?" asked the Dane who for once in his life was been semi-serious. "Uh fish. Like I said!" said the Icelandic man nervously "really ice? Why you blushing then hm?" "IM NOT BLUSHING! Why would I be blushing?" "Naww you're so cute when you're embarrassed icy" said the Dane ruffling his hair once again "IM NOT EMBARRASSED!" "Anko make sure your stupid cat doesn't eat all the fish. We don't have much left" said Norway as he walked back in to the room handing ice some fish. you ok little bro? I heard you yelling" "I-I'm fine. Um would you guys like to come over for dinner tonight? I haven't really seen you much recently and I kind of… uh… miss you guys" stuttered the Icelandic man "naww icy! We miss you to! Sure we will come over! Won't we Norge?" "Idiot. I told you not to call me that. But sure we will come" "well uh… see you tonight I guess" called out Iceland as he walked out the door._ Tonight. Tonight I will tell him how I feel _he thought as he walked towards home.

Iceland heard a knocking on the door later that night and Denmark… meowing?. "uh hi Norway, Denmark, please come in" "hi again icy!" "Yes… hello Iceland. Denmark… why where you meowing?" "Cause I'm bored!" "Uh well dinner is nearly ready so I'll just go set the table. You guys can wait in the lounge room if you'd like" _damnit. How am I going to tell him! Why haven't I thought this out more…he's my brother…I shouldn't feel like this. He's going to hate me for sure….but I still need to tell him! _Feeling determined the Icelandic man went about setting the table before calling his brothers to the table.

After everyone was seated and eating he decided to make some conversation to relieve the awkward tension that had filled the room. "So Uh guys…. What have you been doing recently? I haven't seen you much recently" _my fault. Entirely my fault. _Was what was going through his head while saying that "Him" Denmark snickered while pointing at Norway "idiot. He doesn't need to know that" snapped Norway who was feeling very awkward by this point. But not showing it of course. "uh… right…" said Iceland trying to keep a normal expression and not just breakdown and shout at Norway right now. After that the dinner table maintained a rather awkward silence. "so um… do you guys want something to drink?" Iceland asked as he gathered the plates and attempted to break the awkwardness that had descended over all of them. "I'LL HAVE BEER THANKS ICY!" shouted the loud mouthed Dane who was extremely grateful to not have to be silent now. "No idiot. No beer for you. We already established this. I'll just have a water thanks Iceland" "but nooorrggeee I want beer!" "Uh Denmark? I don't have any anyway" Iceland muttered as he tried to stop this before it started an argument and handing Norway his water. "It's ok norge doesn't like me drinking anyway" "err right. Well um do you guys want to stay here for the night since it's getting late?" "That would be nice thankyou little brother ""okay I'll just got set up the bed in the spare room".

As he was making the bed he heard some strange sounds coming from downstairs _I wonder what that is… I hope Mr. Puffin isn't getting into trouble again _he thought to himself as he walked downstairs into his lounge room to see…. Good lord was that Norway moaning!. As he walked around the corner he could see Denmark stroking that strange curl on the side of Norway's head and making out with him against the wall. He could hear Norway protesting slightly but not really meaning it. Just then the pair seemed to notice him standing there "S-sorry!" he squeaked before hurrying to the hallway looking bright red. Behind him he could hear Norway shouting at Denmark about how he told him not now and he should listen for once but right now Iceland didn't really care. He just needed to away from… that.

After sinking against the wall in the hallway and thinking over what he just saw, he heard Norway walk in "ice…" "i-im sorry. I didn't know or I would have stayed upstairs." "Don't be stupid. It's your house. I told him no but he didn't listen" _cos you didn't mean it. I know you didn't._ "sorry if I made Dan mad or something" " no it's fine. He's gone out for a bit" "oh ok… well do you want to… um watch a movie till he gets back or something?" said Iceland still looking kind of shaken up "yeah sure." "Well just go pick a movie and I'll be there in a sec. I'm just going to go to the bathroom" Iceland said as he walked upstairs towards the bathroom. _Now's your chance. He's here with you and the idiot Dane is out. Don't stuff it up._

Walking back into the lounge room he noticed that Norway's already got the main menu for the movie "priest" up and was just sitting there waiting. Iceland sat down beside him and Norway pressed play. After about 5 minutes of watching he gave up on attempting to focus on the movie and instead devoted his attention to looking at Norway out the corner of his eye "Iceland… why are you staring at me?" "o-h sorry!" he stuttered and turned back to the movie. "Are you ok little brother? You seem a bit… jumpy" '"I'm fine! Really I am" "well if you're sure…" Just then, a large crash could be heard resonating throughout the house as a certain extremely drunk Danish man crashed through the wall. Not the door, but the wall directly beside it. "OH MY GOD ,WHAT THE HELL?" Iceland shouted while jumping up "anko…. What did you do that for?" "weelll see I couldn't find the door" Denmark drunkenly slurs. "nore I think you should take him to bed…. I'll cover this up for now… Sweden can come fix It tomorrow" "IM NOT DRUNK HOW DARES YOU…. ""shut up you drunken idiot. Time for bed, Good night lillebror" Norway said before dragging Denmark up the staircase towards the spare bedroom muttering about "drunken Danish idiots" the whole way there. " night Norway…. Um give me a yell if you need anything" Iceland called out while taping a piece of tarpaulin over the hole.

"What the hell where you thinking you idiot! Getting drunk while we were trying to have a night at Iceland's!" "But I didn't drink! I skulled. Hehe silly norgey" "it's not the point! Agh just…. Go to bed" "but noooorreee I wanna play with Lego!" "no. go to sleep" snapped Norway as he laid down.

"_I just need to tell him how I feel. It's not that hard. Call him down now and say it. Are you a fourteen year old girl or a man? Oh who am I kidding…. No. calling him down now. I need to say it." _came Iceland's internal rant while sitting in the kitchen. "n-norge? Could you come here for a second?" "Yes brother?" Norway inquired as he walked into the kitchen. "you love me don't you?" "Yes? Of course I do… what kind of question even is that?" "no like really love me?" "I don't get what you mean…." "Just agh!" iceland huffed In his frustrated way. "like this ok norge?" whispered Iceland before he leaned in and kissed Norway softly on the lips."w-w-what?"

**A/N: wow! First chapter of first ever fanfic! I hope you guys enjoy~ this will be about 2/3 chapters long, possibly more if the RP gets continued on to much longer. Thank you for your time 3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I forgot last time but, I DONT OWN HETALIA. It would be sooooooo bad if i did XD. Sorry for the wait! Enjoy!  
Warnings: Yaoi, Incest,Implied smut, curl abuse, awkward teenager writing things she doesnt really know anything about... XD**

* * *

"Oh god… I'm sorry! I shouldn't have done that! Don't hate me Nore! I didn't mean it! I'm sorry!" blabbered the Icelandic boy who was about to cry.

"Ice… its ok…."

"No it's not! You're going to hate me! Oh god, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'm such a horrible person!" Iceland babbles while running outside.

"I-ice…. Come back. It's ok. Really…" he whispered, the comment heard only by the surrounding silence. Iceland sat outside in the yard, crying, under a tree. He could hear Norway snapping at Denmark who had apparently just woken up. _Why did I do that…? He's going to hate me. What kind of brother am I…?_ Iceland's thoughts ticked over and over like they were on repeat. Drawn in as much as he was by these he failed to notice Norway walking outside until after he had picked him up. "N-NORE! Don't touch me! Just leave me… It's ok… I understand. I'm sorry."

"I have no idea what you're talking about…."

"B-But…"

"It's fine Ice…" Norway muttered as he put the Icelandic man down on the couch. "I'm just going to go check on the Danish idiot."

"O-ok… I'll go have a shower I guess. I'm kind of cold now…" _Why doesn't he hate me? Is it possible he feels the same? Maybe he's just pretending to be nice and will leave before I wake up so he doesn't have to see me again…. _

* * *

**~The Bathroom~**

Ice took off his shirt and placed it into the already opened washing basket. As he closed it, it made a slight click that masked the sound of the door being opened; which is why he didn't notice Norway was standing behind him until he glanced up at the mirror. "N-NORWAY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!" Iceland screeched as he covered his chest up with his towel. _Oh god what is he doing why is he in here!_

"Why are you covering your chest princess? You're not a girl y'know…"

"MORE IMPORTANTLY, WHY ARE YOU HERE! AND WHY ARE YOU CALLING ME PRINCESS!"

"I just want to take a shower with my cute little brother is all…. And because you are one, princess..."

"W-what! Y-you m-mean n-naked!" Iceland stutters, going bright red.

"Well you don't normally shower with clothes on do you?" Norway rolled his eyes tugging at the towel with the exact same expression as always.

"But… after… earlier… I don't think that's a good idea…"

"I don't know why you're stressing… I don't care…."

"W-what? You mean you don't mind?"

"Nope. You're cute," Norway mumbled as he leaned in so his and Iceland's faces where only a few centimetres apart.

As the Icelandic man's eyes widen, he goes even redder. "N-nore? You're scaring me," he managed to whisper. "Would you mind if I… kissed you again?"

Norway pushed Iceland up against the wall "Not one bit, princess."

Iceland soon closed the small gap that remained between the two pairs of lips, brushing over them softly. _Is this really happening? Does he feel the same way? I swear if this is a dream I'm going to punch someone…" _As Iceland went to pull away a bit Norway returned the kiss with more force. "B-brother" Iceland gasps out.

"Hmm?" Norway pulled back a few centimetres so Iceland could talk properly.

"Isn't this wrong? I mean… What about Denmark?"

"Hmm… does it really matter? He's passed out upstairs," questioned the elder of the two while running his thumb over the younger's lip.

"No I guess not…" This time it was Norway that closed the gap between them but there was no soft and gentle start. Iceland was squished against the wall as Norway and he battled for dominance in the kiss. The Norwegian quickly won, having more experience than the other. Out of curiosity Iceland reached up and stroked the crazy curl that floats on the side of Norway's head. "O-onii chan… What is this?"

Norway stopped kissing Iceland and went bright red. "Not… there…" He panted out.

"Do you want me to touch you… further down?" Iceland replied innocently as his eyes went wide.

"No," resting his forehead against Ice's, Norway went to start kissing him again but Iceland was quick to reach back up and start stroking the curl.

"Why can't I touch it? It's just hair."

"No I guess not…" This time it was Norway that closed the gap between them but there was no soft and gentle start. Iceland was been squished against the wall as Norway and Iceland battled for dominance in the kiss. The Norwegian quickly won, having more experience than the other. Out of curiosity Iceland reached up and stroked the crazy curl that floats on the side of Norway's head. "O-Onii Chan… what is this?"

This caused Norway to stop kissing Iceland and go bright red. "Not… there…" He panted out.

"Do you want me to touch you… further down?" came the innocent reply as Iceland's eyes went wide.

"No" resting his forehead against Ice's Norway went to start kissing him again but Iceland was quick to reach back up and start stroking the curl.

"Why can't I touch it? It's just hair." The curl stroking stopped abruptly as Norway let out a loud moan. "N-Norge…. Why are you making that sound? And take your shirt off… please?" the Icelandic man shyly asked. Stepping back slightly to remove his shirt Norway mumbled "it's like an ero zone…"

"Oh… you're so pretty brother" Iceland whispered while folding arms in an attempt to cover up his own chest again, feeling self-conscious. Unfolding Iceland's arms and wrapping them around himself in a hug Norway whispers "You're cute to princess. But you need more self-confidence" into Iceland's ear.

"But you're all muscly and stuff and I'm kind of pudgy…. A-and I've never done anything like this before."

Norway whispered "you're cute when you're nervous" huskily before biting down on ice's ear lightly. Then moving his head around so he had Iceland's lips again they continue where they left off, this time reaching up to stroke his own curl.

"N-Nore…" Iceland moaned into Norway's mouth. That apparently was the last straw for Norway.

"Why are we still in the fucking bathroom?" Norway grabbed Iceland's hand and dragging him out into the hallway.

"Where are you taking me?" Iceland panted, still not having quite caught his breath. Norway didn't respond just dragged Iceland into the nearby spare room and pushed him onto the bed. Iceland took a hint and leaned up to re capture Norway's lips with his own once again.

* * *

**~The next morning~**

Sitting up and looking around disorientated, Iceland thought, _where am I…? I know it's my house… Oh right. Spare bedroom. And last night… Oh god what have I done? _Looking down at Norway, Iceland decided to go make some coffee. This wonderful thought lasted until he stood up and promptly collapsed back on to the bed thanks to the pain. Surprisingly this didn't wake Norway and neither did Iceland cuddling up to him. Or nuzzling his head against his neck. Deciding he wanted Norway awake, Iceland started sucking on the mysterious curl. Just as Ice had gotten it into his mouth and was somewhat crouched naked over the top of Norway, "OH MY GOD WHAT THE FUCK?"

**A/N: so hard to write this stuff! argh! anyway if it's terrible it's cos i have no experience with any of this crap. XD. Thank you my awesome BETA Keitarokoneko! (she's not on here but check out her stuff on Deviant Art!). No more RP notes after this but i'll either be getting some more or just making it up XD. Thanks for reading, review if the urge to do so hit's you~**


End file.
